GENETIC EPIDEMIOLOGY AND RISK ASSESSMENT PROGRAM PROJECT SUMMARY The unifying goal of the Genetic Epidemiology and Risk Assessment (GERA) Program is the application of genetic and molecular epidemiology methods to the study of critical questions addressing the etiology, prognosis, and survivorship of cancer in human populations. More specifically, GERA members leverage the combination of epidemiologic methods with high-resolution molecular techniques in order to identify risk and prognostic factors; improve risk stratification; and provide an evidence base for primary, secondary, and tertiary prevention strategies. This goal is further accelerated by applying novel and innovative methods from statistics and informatics. To address these fundamental questions, 3 scientific aims have been developed: 1) To use the tremendous advances in genetics and molecular biology to understand genetic, environmental, and gene?environment interactions in the etiology of cancer in human populations; 2) To use these same advances to understand the molecular epidemiology of cancer prognosis and survivorship; and 3) To develop and apply novel statistical and informatics methods for the design and analysis of genetic and molecular epidemiology studies. The GERA Program's cancer etiology studies use family-based, case-control, and cohort study designs and focus on the genetic epidemiology of cancer, premalignant conditions, and intermediate phenotypes, as well as nongenetic risk factors and descriptive epidemiology. Etiologic heterogeneity based on tumor phenotype is also being addressed. Cancer prognosis research focuses on host factors, including genetic and serum biomarkers as well as lifestyle factors that influence prognosis; tumor biomarkers; and survivorship. Novel methods for the design and analysis of genetic and molecular epidemiologic studies are being developed, building on our expertise in biostatistics, medical informatics, and bioinformatics. To achieve these goals we have assembled a team of 29 multidisciplinary members from 4 departments from all 3 campuses. Total direct peer-reviewed funding is $3.6M (79% from the NCI), with total direct funding of $5.4M. Since 2013, the program has generated 744 publications, 36% reflecting intraprogrammatic collaborations and 59% reflecting interprogrammatic collaborations. Notable contributions have been made in the epidemiology of pancreatic, lung, ovarian, breast, colon, prostate, and lymphoproliferative malignancies as well as to the statistical genetics and medical and bioinformatics literature. Leadership of the program is provided by Drs. Cerhan, Parker, and Yang. The Program makes extensive use of Shared Resources. In the next 5 years, we will facilitate innovative research in cancer etiology and prognosis with a focus on genomics and related omics fields, development and application of novel technologies and methods, and translation to the clinic and population as well as back to the lab to inform biology.